The various embodiments described herein generally relate to a regulated valve assembly. More particularly, the embodiments relate to a valve assembly and a method for outputting a fluid at a predetermined level of pressure.
In an exemplary field of use, a valve assembly is part of a fire extinguishing system. International application PCT/US2003/040827 discloses a low pressure inert gas hazard suppression system for protecting a room from fire or other hazard. The system includes several pressurized inert gas cylinders each equipped with a valve unit and retaining inert gas at a pressure of in the order of 300 bar. Each valve unit is coupled via a conduit to a delivery manifold. The valve units are operable to deliver gas from the cylinders at a pressure around 10-100 bar throughout a substantial portion of the time of gas delivery. Each valve unit has a valve body and a shiftable sealing member having channels and a gas passageway that allow gas from the cylinder to enter equalization and modulation chambers. Gas pressure from the cylinder and a spring assembly bias the member to the valve open position. This is counterbalanced by gas pressure within the equalization and modulation chambers. When a hazard is detected, the valve units are actuated by draining of gas from the modulation chambers, allowing gas flow from the cylinders. As the gas discharge proceeds, gas flows into and out of the modulation chambers so as to achieve the constant pressure gas output. Near the end of the gas discharge, the spring assembly becomes predominant and holds the valve unit open until all gas is discharged.